Das Geschenk der drei magischen Weisen
by StarlessNight18
Summary: Harry, Ron und Hermine wollen Remus zu Weihnachten eine Freude machen. Aber wie können sie das ohne ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen?


A/N: Die Geschichte gehört nicht mir. Sie ist von pelirroja, sie hat mir nur netterweise erlaubt die ursprünglich englische Geschichte ins Deutsche zu übersetzen (-:  
  
Hier ist der Link zum Original:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1635045  
  
Viel Spaß!  
  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, die Geschichte gehört pelirroja.  
  
*********************************  
Das Geschenk der drei magischen Weisen  
*********************************  
  
Die Luft war schneidend und ein leichter Schneefall ging auf den bereits gut bedeckten Boden nieder als drei bekannte Gryffindors hinauf zur großen Rasenfläche gingen. Es war der Tag vor Weihnachten und die Ferien standen kurz bevor. Mit ein bisschen Glück wurden die diesjährigen Ferien besser als die des letzten Jahres. Zu dieser Zeit hatte Mr Weasley nach einem Angriff in St. Mungos gelegen. Harry dachte daran, dass der Schnee den Ländereien eine noch magischere Atmosphäre als normal gab, oder vielleicht war es auch das Gefühl der Feiertage, das in der Luft lag. Ron und Hermine unterbrachen seine Gedanken jedenfalls früh genug.  
  
"Und was denkst du welche Farbe der Pulli haben wird, den Mum dir dieses Jahr macht, Harry? Sie hat schon alles verbraucht, was ich mir vorstellen kann. Es scheint mir als bliebe nur noch Knallgelb übrig!", sagte Ron heiter.  
  
Krach! Ein gutgezielter Schneeball traf Ron genau an der Brust. Harry und Hermine brachen beide in Gelächter aus. Ron blinzelte ungläubig und führte dann einen seltsamen Tanz auf. Offensichtlich war der Schnee nicht nur auf, sondern auch unter seiner Kleidung.  
  
"Vielleicht macht sie dir einen weißen Pulli der zu deinem Aussehen passt," sagte Harry mit einem schadenfrohen Ausdruck in seinen Augen während er lachte.   
  
"Wer von euch war das?", stotterte Ron entrüstet. "Habt ihr irgendeine Ahnung wie kalt das ist? Ihr habt den Penetrus - Zauber benutzt damit es durchgeht, und jetzt läuft es meinen... vergesst es!" Rons Gesicht machte seinen Haaren mitlerweile Konkurrenz.  
  
"Geschieht dir Recht weil du dich über deine Mutter lustig gemacht hast. Wirklich, Ron, du weißt, dass sie es gut meint; du könntest ein bisschen mehr Dankbarkeit an den Tag legen," sagte Hermine, wobei sie ein wenig wie Professor McGonagall klang. "Es gibt eine Menge Leute die nichts zu Weihnachten bekommen!"  
  
"Nun, dann können sie meinen Pulli haben," konterte Ron. "Außerdem haben Leute, die arm sind, zu Weihnachten die St. Mungos Wohltätigkeitsveranstalltung, die ihnen da raus hilft. Es ist ja nicht so, dass diese Leute zu Weihnachten ohne alles auskommen müssen..."  
  
"Wie unsensibel kannst du eigentlich sein, Ron?", unterbrach Hermine ihn. "Das tröstet einen kaum darüber hinweg, dass man nicht für seine eigene Familie sorgen kann. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie es sich anfühlt wenn deine eigenen Kinder wissen, dass ihre Geschenke von der Wohltätigkeit kommen? Es ist erniedrigend nicht in der Lage zu sein, denen, die man liebt, nicht die einfachsten Dinge bieten zu können." Hermine war jetzt voll im Gang und es war unmöglich sie zu stoppen. Sie fuchtelte mit ihrem Finger vor Rons Nase herum als sie ihn weiter ausschimpfte. "Es gibt Leute, denen es viel schlechter geht als dir, das solltest du wissen!"  
  
"Eigentlicht weiß ich es nicht, Hermine, aber ich habe das Gefühlt, dass du es mir gleich erzählen wirst," sagte Ron sarkastisch.  
  
Hermine entteuschte ihn nicht. "Leute, die zu Weihnachten allein sind, Leute, die niemanden haben, mit dem sie ihre Zeit verbringen können, Leute, die jeder einfach zu vergessen scheint... Es ist viel schlimmer allein zu sein als kein Geld zu haben..."  
  
"Nun, ich wüsste niemanden, der so ist, Hermine," unterbrach Ron, der offensichtlich ungeduldig mit der heutigen Standpauke wurde. "Wenn ich das täte würde ich etwas dagegen tun."  
  
Harry, der sich bis dahin aus der Streiterei herausgehalten hatte, mischte sich endlich ein. "Eigentlich kenne ich jemanden, der so ist, um genau zu sein tun wir das alle."  
  
Hermine und Ron hörten auf zu streiten und sahen Harry fragend an. Plötzlich wurde Hermine knallrot und fing an sich zu entschuldigen. "Oh Harry, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte damit nicht andeuten, dass wir Weihnachten nicht hier mit dir verbringen wollen."  
  
"Nein, Kumpel," sprach Ron weiter und sah verlegen aus. "Ich meine, dass wir gerne hier bei dir sind, ehrlich. Wir halten das nicht für eine Last..." Hermine schlug Ron auf den Hinterkopf und starrte ihn böse an.  
  
Harry reagierte auf ihre Verlegenheit nur mit einem Grinsen. "Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich eure Entschuldigungen nicht zu würdigen weiß, ihr beiden, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr das auf mich bezieht." Ron und Hermine sahen Harry bis er fortfuhr ausdruckslos an. "Ich gebe zu, dass ich bis jetzt selbst nicht groß daran gedacht habe. Es ist nur weil Hermine gesagt hat, dass Leute, die niemanden haben, mit dem sie ihre Zeit verbringen können, es schlechter haben als Leute, denen das Geld fehlt. Ich dachte, dass es wirklich schrecklich wäre, wenn jemand arm wäre und niemanden hätte, mit dem er die Feiertage verbringen könnte."  
  
"Also von wem redest du also?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Denk an letztes Weihnachten zurück," erwiderte Harry um ihnen einen Hinweis zu geben.  
  
Sie sahen für einen weiteren Moment verwirrt aus bis ein Funke von Erkennung in Hermines Augen aufblitzte.  
  
"Wie konnten wir das nicht sehen? Du hast natürlich Recht, er passt in beide Spaten," sagte Hermine traurig.  
  
"In Ordnung, ich habe genug von diesen Ratespielen," verkündete Ron ein wenig ärgerlich. "Würde einer von euch bitte erklären über was und üben wen wir gerade reden?"  
  
"Professor Lupin," antworteten Harry und Hermine wie aus einem Mund.  
  
"Richtig," sagte Ron. "Was denkt ihr also können wir dagegen machen? Du hast es selbst gesagt, Hermine, 'es ist erniedrigend nicht in der Lage zu sein, denen, die man liebt, nicht die einfachsten Dinge bieten zu können.' Wie können wir etwas für ihn tun ohne ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen?"  
  
"Ich habe da eine Idee," sagte Harry. "Kommt, wir müssen mit Professor Dumbledore und ein paar anderen reden um herauszufinden, um zu sehen ob es klappt."  
  
+++  
  
Am Weihnachtstag kam Remus Lupin auf Professor Dumbledores Bitte in Hogwarts an. Es beunruhigte ihn mehr als nur ein wenig, was so dringend sein konnte, dass es eine Beredung am Weihnachtstag erforderte. Er erreichte die Große Halle kurz vor dem Abendessen und fand dort vier Leute, die seine Ankunft erwarteten.  
  
"Guten Abend euch allen," begrüßte Remus die versammelte Gruppe. "Ich wusste nicht, dass mehr Leute als Professor Dumbledore und ich hier sein würden."  
  
"Guten Abend, Remus," sagte Dumbledore warm. "Bitte setz dich zu uns. Ich hoffe, dass du nach dem Apparieren einen angenehmen Spaziergang zum Schloss hattest?", fragte Dumbledore.  
  
"Danke, es war sehr nett. Wenn Sie mir die Frage erlauben, Direktor, ich hatte erwartet, dass sie mit mir über etwas wichtiges reden wollten?"  
  
"Es gibt in der Tat etwas Wichtiges, Remus. Ich bin jedoch nicht der Hauptverantwortliche für dieses Treffen." Dumbledores Augen funkelten als er sprach. "Ich bin lediglich der Gastgeber, und als solcher muss ich nach unserem Essen sehen. Ich mag es immer die Hauselfen an Weihnachten zu besuchen und ihnen für die gute Arbeit, die sie das Jahr über leisten, zu danken. Sie sind ein wenig unterbeschäftigt, da sie nicht so viele Leute haben, für die sie kochen müssen. Ich überlasse dich den fähigen Händen von Harry, Ron und Hermine." Mit diesen letzten Kommentar ging Dumbledore in die Küche.  
  
"Ich denke, wir sollten das am besten erstmal erklären, Professor," sagte Harry und übernahm damit die Leitung. "Das hat alles mit einem Gespräch angefangen, das wir gestern hatten... nun... lange Rede, kurzer Sinn..."  
  
"Nun, noch mal von vorn," fuhr Ron fort, da Harry nach den richtigen Worten suchte. "Wir könnten uns niemanden vorstellen, mit dem wir alle drei lieber das Weihnachtsessen verbringen würden als mit Ihnen. Das ist weil... nun, es ist so... ähm..."  
  
"Ich denke, was wir alle zu sagen versuchen, Professor," sagte Hermine, die zu ihrer Rettung kam, "ist danke."  
  
Es gab eine lange Pause, in der Remus jeden einzelnen ansah bevor er sagte: "Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich euch folgen kann."  
  
Während er die Macht der deutlichen Sprache zurückerlangte hielt Harry ihm eine kleine Box hin, die mit einer Schleife versehen war. "Vielleicht wird das alles besser erklären."  
  
Remus, der immer noch ziemlich verwirrt aussah, nahm Harry die Box ab und öffnete sie. Darin waren Briefe von einigen Schülern, die er vor vier Jahren unterrichtet hatte. Viele der Namen hatten, wie Remus feststellte, die ursprüngliche D. A. gebildet. Sie hatten ihm alle geschrieben um ihm dafür zu danken, dass sie so viel bei ihm gelernt hatten:  
  
Von Ginny: Meine Brüder haben gelernt, dass "kleine Menschen großes vollbringen können", Professor, dank Ihnen. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich aufstehen und Mut haben sollte, damit meine Zauber wirken können...  
  
Von Dean: Sie haben uns Muggel - Geborenen nie das Gefühl gegeben, dass wir den anderen um etwas nachstehen, Sir. Sie haben uns nie das Gefühl gegeben, dass unsere Fragen dumm wären. Ich habe mehr von ihnen gelernt als von irgendwem sonst...  
  
Von Hermine: Von Ihnen habe ich gelernt, dass es im Leben mehr gibt als Bücher zu lesen, und dass ich damit aufhören musste, mich selbst immer so ernst zu nehmen. Ich muss mir Zeit nehmen, mit meinen Freunden Spaß zu haben und sie zu schätzen...  
  
Von Ron: Sie haben mir gezeigt, dass ich viel über Vorurteile zu lernen habe. Es gibt viele Dinge, die ich einfach geglaubt habe, wie z. B. dass alle Werwölfe böse und alle Riesen blutrünstig wären. Ich nehmen an, dass Sie es waren, der mir beigebracht hat, dass ich über die Dinge, die ich höre nachdenken und sie mit den Dingen, die ich wirklich sehe, vergleichen sollte..  
  
Von Neville: Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Außer in Kräuterkunde hatte ich nie das Gefühl, dass ich irgendetwas richtig machen könnte. Das hat sich geändert als ich in Ihrer Klasse war, Professor. Sie haben mir keine Angst gemacht, es zu versuchen...  
  
Von Harry: Wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären wäre ich nicht hier. Viele von uns wären nicht hier. Sirius, Hermine und ich wären den Dementoren zum Opfer gefallen. Ich hätte keine zwei Jahre mit Sirius gehabt. Ich hätte nichts über meine Eltern herausgefunden. Mein ganzes Leben, wie ich es kenne, wäre nicht vorhanden.  
  
Sie haben mir die Fähigkeit gegeben anderen zu helfen sich zu verteidigen. Ich nehme an, dass ich gemerkt habe, was das heißt, als ich gesehen habe, wie Neville wegen mir wirklich Erfolg hatte. Sein Erfolg hat mir noch mehr bedeutet als er danke gesagt hat. Ich weiß, dass das ein Geschenk ist, das man mit Geld nicht kaufen kann, aber ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass wir alle mal danke sagen müssten.  
  
Remus sah von dem Brief auf und wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte. Die Schätze in seiner Hand waren wertvoller für ihn als alles Gold in Gringotts. Er konnte sich an kein Weihnachten in seiner Vergangenheit erinnern, das ihm mehr Wert war als dieses. Er wusste, dass ihn die Geschenke, die er dieses Weihnachten bekommen hatte, für den Rest seines Lebens begleiten würden. Der Mann, der sonst nie sprachlos war, war nun nur in der Lage drei Worte zu herauszubekommen.  
  
"Ich danke euch," gab Remus zurück, zutiefst bewegt.  
  
Sie alle verstanden.  
  
Ende  
  
Review bitte nicht vergessen! 


End file.
